


Rivers of Time

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson
Summary: The loss of a teammate causes the team's world to go upside-down





	1. An Unplanned Photoshoot?

Souls were one thing, love was another but that didn't stop a couple who were spending some time with one another. They were sitting on a hill not too far away from their house having an outside lunch. Azura Stark, who Tony Stark had adopted at the age of 5, was laying on her back as she looked up at the sky. Her loving companion, the adoptive son of Odin, Loki Laufeyson was sitting up and was wondering on how he ever managed to get a woman like her. The only difference between the two was that Azura was two years younger than him but he didn't care. He rolled over to where he was right above her which made his long raven hair slide to where it curtained his face.  
"What's on your mind, my love?" he asked  
"Just remembering about how we met and how nervous you were to even say a word." she said with a smile. He also laughed and let her get up, they decided to put their lunch in her 2016 Land Rover LR4 under the backseat. Loki got into the passenger seat while Azura climbed into the driver's seat, she plugged in her iPod into the radio before they set off. "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal was playing through the speakers and two couldn't help but sing along since it was the song the defined their relationship. Azura was amazed hearing Loki singing along with her and she wished that it happened more often since she liked hearing him sing. They made it home long enough to drop off the basket before hopping back into the truck to spend the day just by themselves.   
Tony Stark, had seen them leave and wasn't the least bit worried since they needed a day just to themselves since saving the world was tiresome for most. Azura was like her dad in a way that she was particular in who was able to drive her truck. Peter Parker, a.k.a Spider-Man, was able to drive it to help him practice driving, the only person left was Loki and she was amazed at how quickly he learned how to drive. They headed towards Sleepy Hollow, NY since it was a new place to visit and once they got onto the highway, "Du Hast" by Rammstein was playing. Loki turned up the volume and Azura quickly shot him a confused look.   
"What?" he asked  
"I didn't realize that you liked this kind of music." she said and once that song was over, she really got him grinning once "Engel" by the same band was playing. She liked seeing him smile since it made him look like that young prince she met those long years ago. They made it and found a place to park the truck, looking around the town Loki could feel its history. They made their way to the center of town and she found the statue of the Headless Horseman which sparked an idea. She took out her phone which caused the God of Mischief to raise an eyebrow.  
"I want to make a scrapbook since I want to be a photographer." she said and he stood next to the statue which was of the Horseman holding his pumpkin head in one hand while his horse was rearing up. Holding up her phone, she focused the camera and snapped a picture. "Got it!" she said and he walked over to her to see the picture, in her phone was a picture of him standing next to the statue with a little grin on his face.  
"Very good, love." he said and he told her to wait at the statue. He found an electronics store and asked to see their selections on cameras. He explained that he was looking for a camera for a beginner photographer. He found a Canon EOS 1200D and he asked if there was one in green and he was in luck since there was one. With some financial help from Tony, he purchased the camera and found her still waiting at the statue. He handed her a box and she opened it to reveal her new camera. She wanted to give it a test run so they found a new place which was the bridge that was supposedly the same one that Ichabod Crane was chased out of. Loki sat on the railing with his legs crossed and he slightly leaned to the left. Hearing the click of the shutter told him that the picture was taken. They headed to the woods and this time, Loki had the camera and had Azura lean against a tree. What they weren't expecting was Peter showing up by hanging upside down.   
"Hey, guys!" he said   
"What are you doing here?" she asked  
"Just wanted to photobomb my big sister." he said with a grin   
"You're dead." she said playfully and they started chasing each other and they only stopped when Loki told them that it was time to go home. They got into her truck and headed towards the Avengers Compound where they lived. What they didn’t know was that they were being followed by someone. Peter fell asleep in the backseat of her truck and he woke up when they reached the driveway. Peter got out of the truck and went to do his homework. Loki and Azura looked to see that the person following them had finally showed up.  
“I’m at the Avengers Compound I presume?” the intruder asked and he was blasted sideways by an incoming repulsor blast. It was Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor and he wasn’t happy.  
“Thanks, Dad.” Azura said and she morphed into a dragon before all three of them started attacking.   
“I think I have something to say.” The person said  
“You should’ve thought about that before you rolled up here unannounced.” Tony said  
“In any case, my name is Gideon Masters.” Gideon said “I’m here on a mission.”  
“Aren’t we all pal?” Tony asked his classic Stark sarcasm slipping through  
I still can’t believe that’s who she got it from Loki thought as he thought of some battle strategies. Azura was circling behind him looking for weak points, she didn’t find any so she waited for a signal from her dad. They braced for an attack but nothing came since Gideon looked to see more of the Avengers joining in. He saw Steve Rogers standing next to Tony while Natasha stood next to Steve. The one he was really starting to worry about was the two newest arrivals. Thor, the Asgardian God of Thunder, showed up right before Hulk. Gideon saw that he was boxed in. Azura had slunk to make room for Clint so she was standing next to the Hulk. She growled and her fangs bared in a snarl.   
Gideon looked at the team surrounding him and he held up a detonator. He detonated a bomb and sent the entire team flying. Gideon was still standing though and he noticed that the team was starting to recover. Azura, on the other hand, looked to see that she was hit more and she started crawling towards Loki as he was starting to crawl to her. They were just fingertips away from reaching each other before they succumbed to their injuries. Gideon had enough energy left to run but Steve couldn’t catch him.  
“Son of a gun took off.” Steve said and he saw the scene unravel around him  
“Kid?” Tony asked and he went to check to see if anyone else was alright. Tony saw that neither Azura or Loki were moving. “Kid!” he said and cradled his daughter close.  
“What do we do?” Clint asked  
“We need to move them.” Tony said his voice breaking “They were trying to reach each other.”  
“We can put them next to one another.” Natasha said  
“It’s what they would’ve wanted.” Steve said and he opened the door so Tony could carry Azura inside while Thor carried his brother. The sound of an opening portal ripped through the silence and Stephen Strange arrived.  
“I heard what happened.” he said “I’m here to help.” he followed them to a room and watched as Tony placed his daughter on the bed first. Thor placed Loki next to her and he very carefully put her hand in his knowing that they were trying to hold onto one another.   
“Thank you, Thor.” Tony said  
“You’re welcome my friend.” Thor said and Stephen made sure that nothing happened to their bodies. He could’ve sworn that he saw two souls rising into the air, one snake and one dragon. Find your way back to your bodies as soon as you can he thought hoping that the souls would hear him. He decided to stay to help rebuild any damage done while Steve and Natasha went to look for Gideon. Peter stayed at the Compound and helped Tony as much as he could. Tony appreciated the help and if Peter told him to get some sleep, he listened. He hoped that they returned as soon as possible. Stephen was at the Sanctum and he was looking up why Gideon showed up when he heard a knock on the door. Wong went to find out what it was and it was only Peter.   
The young Avenger had found some of the remains of the bomb and the Sorcerer Supreme’s face fell when he saw it. Peter followed and saw the open books, Stephen found the right page.  
“It’s a soul bomb.” Stephen said  
“A soul bomb?” Peter asked  
“A form of dark magic.” Stephen said “It causes a soul to be constantly reborn unless the person who threw the bomb is defeated.”  
“So, Sis and Mr. Loki are going to be reborn?” Peter asked  
“Yes, but there’s no telling how many times they will be reborn until Gideon’s defeated.” Stephen said  
“Is there is a way to defeat him?” Peter asked  
“There might be if we can find him.” Stephen said “Don’t worry, we will get them back.” Peter helped Stephen look through the many books. Peter saw one that was covered in black leather and handed it to him.  
“Would this work?” Peter asked  
“Yes, this would work perfectly.” Stephen said and together they found a way to defeat him. They raced back to the Compound to give everyone the good news.


	2. Reunion in Ancient Greece

The sound of rolling waves woke Loki up from his sleep, he looked to see that he was on a beach but that wasn’t all. He looked to see that his lower body was that of a snake and up to his forearms were his Jotun markings. He felt his face and there were more markings there too. He tried moving but he wasn’t used to his new body yet. He finally made it to the edge of the beach and looked into the water. Two blue horns appeared right at his hairline and his eyes were now the crimson red of a Jotun. His looked at his lower body and his scales were a mix of green and gold. What in the Nine am I? He thought as he looked up to see a cave not too far away. He figured it was easier to raise himself halfway up and made the journey just like that.   
Meanwhile, Azura had just woken up and she was on a hillside that overlooked the sea. She looked to see that she was wearing a Grecian-style dress but her arms and legs were dragon-like and her wings were folded against her back. She could feel two horns on the top of her head. Her tail swished back and forth as she looked around her. Her scales were a burnt gold color while her talons were black. What the hell is going on? She thought as she decided to take a calming flight. Loki decided to sunbathe on a rock near his new home and he noticed something shining in the distance. It was a statue of a woman with draconic features but he did look up when a shadow flew over his head.   
It was the same statue as the woman but he didn’t want to catch any attention so he went back to sleep but he also kept part of his tail in the water so he can cool himself off if he needed. The dragon woman flew over the ocean and managed to catch herself a fish. Loki opened one crimson eye to see the woman making a small fire pit and cooking her catch. A woman that cooks, that’s something new he thought as he continued to watch her. She noticed that she was being watched and could see the naga sunbathing but she continued to pretend not to notice and acted like she was leaving. She was actually getting another fish for her companion. She was amazed at not only his green and gold scales but also the Jotun markings on his forearms and forehead. She was really intrigued by his horns which curved backwards unlike hers that curved upwards.   
She cooked the second fish and held it out for him. She watched as the scales stretched and bunched as he moved across the sand. He took the fish from her and when his hand touched hers, memories that were buried were starting to rise to the surface.   
“Azura?” he asked  
“Loki?” she asked and they held their hands to see more memories of them.  
“It is you, dove.” Loki said as he hugged her close.  
“You look great as a Naga.” she said  
“Is that what I am?” he asked  
“It’ll explain the snake’s tail.” she said jokingly but she let out a playful scream as he picked her up and headed inside the cave. She had already put out the fire and she was amazed at the cave that he found to call home. He set her down but he lightly wrapped his tail around her so she could have a place to sit and be closer to him. Her tail wrapped around his and she rested against his chest.   
“I didn’t think I would see you again.” he said  
“I thought so too but it was a good thing I found you.” she said as she drifted off to sleep. Loki readjusted his coils so he could sleep next to her while keeping her safe. It was a good thing that his tail was long enough that he could sleep on them and also keep his beloved near him. What they didn’t know was that Gideon had also arrived but he was in the city and far away from their cave. Azura woke up for a second but she saw that Loki was still asleep, she watched as his shoulders rose and fell with each breath. She trailed a nail across one of his horns and his entire body shivered. I think I found a sensitive spot she thought playfully and slowly trailed her nail along the entire curve of the horn. His body shivered again and she could feel the muscles in his tail tighten at the contact.  
He opened one eye and looked at her.  
“Keep that up and you’ll be asking for it, dove.” he said  
“Is that a challenge?” She asked and he pinned her using only one coil while another coil was under her head to act as a headrest.   
“Challenged accepted, dove.” he said, his voice husky with lust as he started running his hands down her sides as she purred. He knew all of her sensitive spots and her wings fluttered at the touch. He took his time with removing her dress since part of it was under a coil. He trailed a line of kisses from her shoulder to her neck. She heard a wet sliding sound and their bodies became one. He sat her up and she could see that he had little fangs and bit her shoulder marking her as his. She already knew that she was his but the bite mark only solidified the bond between them. They reached their peak and they held each other close before drifting off into sleep. Meanwhile, Gideon was walking through the city and he saw Azura’s statue in the distance. They’re here too he thought as he continued down the city road to a temple. Temples were all over the places dedicated to each of the gods of Olympus.   
Azura woke up like someone splashed cold water on her and she realized that she was being prayed to. Loki woke up a second later as she got dressed.  
“Where are you going love?” he asked sleepily  
“I’m being prayed to.” she said “I promise that I’ll be back.” she took off towards the sky and he knew that she always kept her word. His whole body shivered letting him know that he was being prayed to as well. Azura made it to her temple and saw a young woman kneeling.  
“What brings you here, child?” she asked  
“I’m praying for my family’s health.” the young woman said  
“Then health they shall receive.” Azura said and the young woman ran off happy to hear the news. Azura decided to hide her draconic features so she can walk among the citizens and purchase a few things. She walked back to their cave by the sea just in time to see Loki also returning to the cave. She was jealous at how his hips swayed back and forth as he slithered across the sand. She turned around to see that she wasn’t followed and flew back to the cave. She remade another fire pit and started cooking dinner. The smell of food cooking was like music to his ears. He saw that her back was to him as she was getting the food ready so he raised up so he can wrap his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder.   
“Where did you find the food, love?” he asked  
“I bought it.” she said “A young woman left money.”  
“Interesting.” he said and he watched her cook “I’ve always loved watching you cook.”  
“I’m glad.” she said “It’s only normal thing I seem to do.” and her body tensed up  
“What’s wrong?” he asked  
“What if we’re not the only ones here?” she asked   
“You think Gideon’s here?” he asked his pupils dilating into slits giving him a demonic look.  
“Yeah, but I’m not sure where he’s at.” she said and after eating dinner of lamb stew, they went to sleep curled up in his coils. Just as morning broke, a loud splash woke the both of them up making them think that Gideon had found them but after staying motionless for a second they realized that it was only a crate that had fallen off of a ship. They were unsure of the ocean since that was another god’s territory so after calming down, they went back to sleep. They did finally wake up and wondered what to do next. They did tend to their duties if anyone prayed to them. Loki seemed to be popular with any aspiring thieves while Azura was popular among young men and women asking for either love or health in their family. The gods of Olympus weren’t even jealous of them since they weren’t harming anyone or anything.  
They stayed near one another only being gone long enough to grab enough supplies and head back knowing now that they were going to have a ticking clock. People from the village were leaving gifts for them. They were grateful for the gifts and they enjoyed the solitude of one another’s company. Azura wanted to something special for dinner but one of her ingredients was in the next town over so she headed out. Loki was enjoying the cool water on his scales waiting for her to come back. They did come up with a plan that if one of them didn’t come back within the time limit, the other was supposed to hide in any way possible. Gideon stopped at the edge of the cave and looked at his companion. His associate was a burly warrior that was a head taller than Gideon. Loki stayed hidden using his illusions to hide his Jotun markings and he was hoping that they would go away even though he knew that he could fight the both of them.   
Gideon knew that they were here and he had one way of drawing either one out.  
“Looks like we just missed it.” Gideon said  
“Missed what?” the associate, Drogo, asked   
“The young woman that used to live here.” Gideon said and Loki tried to hide his anger since they were talking about her. You better have not laid a hand on her he thought as he silently crept along the rock wall. He managed to slip into the water and attack from behind. Drogo anticipated it and threw Loki over his shoulder. Azura was on her way back to the cave when she felt something was wrong. When she got back to the cave, she saw Loki already defeated and laying on the ground. She went to him and saw that he was already gone. In a fit of rage, she attacked Drogo even making him go blind in one eye but he did manage to get in the final hit.   
“You will pay for this.” she said  
“After you.” Gideon said “See you next time.” and she finally fell on her back as Gideon’s spell took hold once again and she passed right next to her lover. Gideon passed a couple of days later and their bodies disappeared like they were never there.


	3. England: The Middle Ages

Morning rays of sunlight drifted through the cabin and it shone in the face of the inhabitant. Azura woke up and got ready for her day she had a cabin next to the outskirts of the town she lived in and she ran an apothecary which meant she made medicine or poisons depending on her clientele. She made sure that her shop was open and she got her medicines ready. Most of her mornings were getting remedies for either a toothache or a headache and around lunch one of the members of the local assassin’s guild, the Snake’s Fang, came in to ask for a poison. The leader of the Snake’s Fang, Loki, was sitting in his chair at their hangout, the Black Dragon, and he saw that one of his fellow assassins heading his way.  
“Just got back from Raven’s Wing.” he said “The owner is a beautiful woman.”  
“A woman?” Loki asked not believing his friend until it was time for him to visit the blacksmith and on his way there, she passed him by. She was wearing a plain blue dress but her hair was tied back with a ribbon. Was that her? He asked and continued on his way to the blacksmith.  
The blacksmith’s shop was usually busy with making swords and other things for the warriors but he wasn’t there for a sword. He came to pick up his daggers that he left for sharpening and he decided to head to Raven’s Wing to see this so-called beautiful woman. Azura heard the door open and in the doorway stood Loki wearing a green hooded tunic with green riding pants. His emerald green eyes darted about checking his surroundings.  
“If you're looking for traps.” she said “I have none.”  
“Better to be safe than sorry.” he said “Do you have any poison?”  
“Slow acting for a painful death?” she asked “Or fast acting for a painless death?”  
“Well, what would a woman like you use?” he asked. He was handsome, in a charming way, and he wasn’t like most of his little group.  
“Well, depending on who you're after.” she said waving her hand in his direction “I would use a fast acting poison.” and she gestured to a chair for him to sit in so he can watch her work.  
“How long have you been here?” he asked hoping that he wasn't going to be a distraction  
“I'm not sure.” she said and finished the poison. He knew that a healers’ hands were an extension of themselves so it wouldn't be a good idea to shake her hand. She set down the vial of poison and he went to her counter to pay, but she held up a hand. “No charge.” she told him and he headed out with his vial carefully placed in his pocket. He walked back in and she gave him a confused look.  
“Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?” he asked  
“I would love to.” she said and he headed back outside again. She replaced some of her supplies and got ready for her next customer. The day went by fairly quickly and she had placed a simple meadow green dress on her dresser for tomorrow. She went to bed with a smile on her face. The Snake’s Fang was meeting at their favorite hideout when their leader came in. The Floating Rat was the hideout for any assassin, thief, bounty hunter, and highwaymen that lived in the area.  
“Tonight's been quiet for once.” a young man, named Alexander, said  
“That could mean someone's either died or been arrested.” another young man, Timothy, said. Unbeknownst to the small group of assassins, Gideon was also at the tavern. If he's here, then she's not too far behind he thought and walked out without a word.  
He left in a hurry Loki thought and he decided to call it a night. He usually stayed up but knowing that he had a date coming up, he needed all the sleep he could get. His group came in later but they didn't disturb him. Morning had arrived and the crew was scurrying around getting everything ready. Loki was surprised that they were taking care of everything without him even asking. Timothy and Alexander were getting food and they passed Azura on the way back.  
“Morning, milady.” Timothy said  
“Morning, how's your hemlock supply?” she asked  
“It's good.” Timothy said and he looked at Alexander  
“You ask her.” Alexander said  
“Ask me what?” she asked  
“If you wanted to join us at our hangout.” Alexander said  
“I would but I left my shop open.” she said which wasn't a lie so she had to head back. She waved them goodbye and walked back to her shop. She didn't know that she was walking past Gideon on the way back.  
There she is he thought and she made it back to her shop. Loki was sitting in one of the chairs.  
“I wanted to know if you were alright.” he said  
“Thank you.” Azura said  
“Don't mind if I stick around?” he asked and she shook her head. The clock in the square sounded a noon bell. She went to make something for lunch. It was a beef stew and some bread.  
“Sorry, if it's not much.” Azura said and when she brushed her hand against his memories came back quicker than last time. They embraced each other knowing that they were reunited.  
“I miss my scales.” Loki said as he looked at her face  
“So do I.” she said “But being human for once isn't so bad.” they sat down and had lunch. Timothy and Alexander came by and they volunteered to create a tunnel to link her store to their hideout. Timothy came back to see if the tunnel worked and he was covered in dirt. “Go wash up.” she said “Where did you find this kid?”  
“He was a stray.” Loki said with a smile. One of the crew, no one knew his real name so they called him Mouse, had brought food. Azura watched as Mouse fed the others.  
“Another stray?” she asked but Loki just shook his head  
“No, he was already in the group when I came around.” Loki said and they ate just like a big family. Loki even helped Azura clean up and the group was watching them like they were unsure of what to do.  
“She and I met during one of her missions and I didn’t see her for over a year.” Loki said “But our love only grew over the years.” to ease his crew’s unease.  
“Are you married?” Timothy asked  
“Not yet.” Azura said  
“You idiot that’s not something you ask a lady.” Alexander said lightly cuffing Timothy on the head  
“He didn’t do anything wrong.” she said since Timothy reminded her of Peter. The crew headed to their hideout through the tunnel so their leader could have some alone time with his beloved.  
“How did Gideon find us in Greece?” She asked while sitting at the table with a cup of tea in front of her  
“I’m not sure but then again we did kind of stand out.” he said joining her at the table.  
“What if he saw me fly there?” she asked “Oh, my God it was all my fault!” she held her face in her hands as she started crying  
“Darling, no it wasn’t your fault.” Loki said running to her and holding her close “Don’t ever blame yourself.” he rubbed her back until she calmed down. He tucked her in and laid down next to her. Timothy and Alexander kept watch so they would have a good night's sleep. Loki woke up in a cold sweat and looked around the room. He looked to see that Azura was still asleep so he went back to sleep while holding her close. Timothy checked the windows and saw that morning was on the rise. He started cooking breakfast for them and the sound of a meal cooking woke the sleeping couple in a panic. Loki summoned a dagger and was about to strike when he realized that it was only Timothy.  
“Good morning.” Timothy said holding up his hands showing that he wasn’t a threat  
“Don’t scare me like that.” Loki said as he put the dagger up and Azura woke up a second later  
“I just came in to say that breakfast is ready.” he said and while they ate, Gideon finally found them and went to find a church since her kind of medicine was unheard of. Alexander came running through the tunnel entrance.  
“We need to get out of here.” he said  
“Why?” Timothy asked  
“I just passed the church and someone’s saying that a witch lives here.” Alexander said  
“Gideon!” Loki said with a growl “That bastard’s at it again.” they got to their hideout and waited for the coast to be clear. Azura was scared knowing what was going to happen next, Loki held her close. He was also scared but he didn’t show it in front of his crew. Alexander went to check and the mob was still out there. Timothy stayed with them as he waited for Alexander’s signal.  
“Who’s Gideon?” he asked  
“Gideon is a man who’s lost his lover and he has it out for us.” Loki said “I’m not letting him get his hands on my beloved again.” Azura never saw this side of him, this Loki was afraid yet ready to fight to protect what’s his and in this case that was her. Timothy looked to see if the coast was clear but he wasn’t expecting a sneak attack from behind. A few of the mob had found their hideout and pulled Azura away from Loki. The fear was real in their eyes as he tried to get to her. Timothy saw that Alexander was knocked unconscious and he ran to see that Azura was in prison.  
“Milady?” He called  
“Timothy?” she called back  
“I’m here, milady.” he said “I don’t think you’re a witch but a caring person.”  
“Thank you, but I don’t think it’s going to work at the moment.” she said  
“Don’t give up, milady.” he said “I can plead your innocence.”  
“You’re too sweet.” she said and walked to the door “Take care of him.”  
“Milady, I don’t want you to leave.” Timothy said and had to leave since his time was up. In the morning, Loki tried to get to the execution but he had to take to the roofs. Don’t give up on me yet. He thought as he ran but he could feel like his own heart was mimicking hers. He made it just in time to see that they hadn’t hung her yet. He did see Gideon with a smug expression on his face. Loki looked to see that they had finally brought her out and his heart was just breaking, she had lost the will to fight and he had never seen her look so defeated.  
Come on, love he thought Fight back! Show them that warrior spirit that I fell in love with. But his plea didn’t reach her and he watched in horror as she was hung all because someone was jealous. His emerald green eyes darted about to see if he could find Gideon. He got down from the roof and followed Gideon.  
“I know you’re there Laufeyson.” Gideon said “Come on out.”  
“Why?” he asked, his voice a growl  
“Why?” Gideon asked “Because I lost the woman I loved cause her father was a brute and thought I was nothing but a commoner.”  
“Your point?” Loki asked “My woman was a commoner while I’m a Prince but she loves me for who I am not what I am.” he coughed and could feel his heart starting to slow down.  
“Finally.” Gideon said  
“You poisoned me?” Loki asked  
“It wasn’t that hard to find your little witch’s shop.” Gideon said with a grin.  
“You bastard!” Loki said and threw a punch but Gideon caught it. Gideon slammed a fist into Loki's stomach causing him to double over.  
“Hurts doesn't it?” Gideon asked “Being human for once.”  
“I can still fight.” Loki said as he tried to get to his feet and hid a dagger behind his sleeve. He finally managed to stand up for a second before he fell to the ground.  
“See you next time.” Gideon said as he left.  
Meanwhile, back in the present the Avengers were tracking their jumps in time.  
“Where are they?” Tony asked as he looked at the map of time that Strange had made after their first jump.  
“More like when are they?” Steve asked and he joined Tony at the map. Tony hadn't slept in a week trying to find a way to get his daughter back. He did check on them from time to time which was better than drinking. Tony never showed it but he loved his daughter and he was proud that Loki took care of her. He just wanted them to come home.  
“Dude, we found them.” Bruce said and he led Tony to the time map. Strange pointed to a spot that just appeared on the map.  
“They jumped from Medieval England to what looks like the 1800s.” Strange said “The town's called Port de Estrella?”  
“Port of the Stars?” Natasha asked being an expert in different languages  
“Yes.” Strange said “Let's hope that they can stop this guy.” Tony nodded and watched the map carefully. This was going to be rough for both parties since one side was trying not to grieve and the other side was continuously being ripped away from the other. The bodies of their Medieval lives were disappearing and the small group of assassins slowly forgot about their raven haired leader and his wonderful lover. Gideon was out of town when he collapsed and waited for his body to disappear.


	4. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss of a teammate causes the team's world to go upside-down

Loki woke up the next morning to see that she was still asleep so he decided to head into the living room to see that everyone was already heading to the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast. Tony waved a little and Loki nodded before finding himself something to eat.  
"What did you guys find?" Steve asked   
"It's called a Blood Orchid and it only blooms during nights of a blood moon which occurs once every thousand years." Stephen said  
"Where is the flower?" Natasha asked   
"Asia most likely." Stephen said and he got up to leave to look for the location of the flower. A week had passed and Stephen had come back and told them that the Blood Orchid was in Nagasaki, Japan.   
"Isn't that place supposed to be irradiated?" Peter asked since he had learned about it in school  
"It was, but due to the passing of time the radiation would've died down but the soil would still be radioactive." Stephen said and Peter nodded in acknowledgment but they weren't ready for what was going to happen next. They were going to go on a mission but hearing an alarm, they decided to split up. Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, and Wanda headed out in the Quinjet to take care of the problem while Thor, Peter, Tony, Bruce, Stephen, Vision, and Loki headed to investigate the alarm.   
"FRIDAY, status!" Tony barked impatiently   
"I believe it's Miss Stark, something must've happened." the AI said with a hint of worry in her voice which made Loki fly by Tony only to get to the medical bay to see a sight that made Loki's heart drop into his stomach. Azura seemed to be sleeping but looking at her heart monitor said a different story, the steady beep was that of a flat-line. Bruce and Stephen got into the room to see what was going on and they weren't sure on how to break the news.   
"Bruce, say something buddy." Tony said, his voice on the edge of breaking   
"I'm sorry Tony, but she's gone." Bruce said sadly and Tony dropped to his knees while Peter was trying to comfort him but the news hit Loki the most. He couldn't believe what he just heard or what he was seeing; the woman who saved his life, his light, his home, his everything was ripped away from him. He finally let the tears roll down his cheeks but he didn't care who saw him.  
"Gideon's going to pay for what he did and he will die by my hand." He said, his voice a low growl while walking out the door, what the others didn't know that in their shared room he hid a special item that would help him in the fight with Gideon. The item was made from the same material that the Casket of Ancient Winters was made out of and shaped into a teardrop. He carefully wrapped the string around his wrist to make sure that it wasn't in the way so he can use it when the time was right. He placed the container back into the floor safe just in time to hear that they were picking teams to go to Japan. While Tony was on the phone with Pepper to get some money transferred into Yen, Loki walked into Azura's medical room and stood next to her bed.  
"I promise you, my love I would make him pay and bring you back to me." he said with determination in his voice and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving to join the ones that were leaving. The team was of him, Tony, Thor, Natasha, Wanda, and Steve; they hopped into the Quinjet and headed for Japan what they didn't know was that Gideon was also on his way there to get the flower.


	5. The Guardian of the Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get the flower, the team must go through the guardian first

The trip to Japan was a quiet one, Tony wanted to say something but he thought it was better to keep his mouth shut.  
"We're here." Natasha said and brought out the map that would lead them to flower. They decided to walk to Nagasaki and they spotted one of those famous Spirit Gates, Tony stopped and was amazed at how long it survived the bombing and he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of something moving.  
"Alright, come out of hiding and I swear that you won't be hurt." Tony said and coming out of the forest was a fox but it wasn't a normal fox since it's fur was a golden-yellow and had nine tails.  
the fox said as it sat on its haunches with all nine tails splayed out behind it  
"What are you?" Steve asked "You look like a fox but not entirely."  
"I'm a kitsune. We're known for our trickery." the kitsune said although the team all looked at Loki when it mentioned trickery. The kitsune also looked at the Trickster God and padded over to him. Kneeling down, Loki got a better look at the creature.  
"You're an Animorph!" he said when he noticed the golden glow in the animal's eyes  
"How dd you know?" the kitsune asked  
"The woman I love is one." he said although, he hung his head since her death was still fresh on his mind.  
"You're here for the flower?" the kitsune asked and he nodded and led them towards the flower. They weren't alone since Gideon had followed them.  
"You!" Loki growled and sucker punched Gideon "You're the one who took my Azura away from me!" and using his item, called the Ice Tear, he transformed into the form that he hated for so long and Gideon smiled knowing that he pushed the God of Mischief to embrace his true heritage.  
"Not to worry, for you shall be following." Gideon said with glee and tried to land a punch but Loki dodged it and he managed to get a stab in before grabbing Gideon by the throat causing him to look into Loki's blood red eyes.  
"I could happily watch you suffer before your death like you did to Azura. But, I have things I need to be doing so I'll take pity on you and end things quickly." Loki said coldly as he watched Gideon's body slowly start to turn black from the extreme frostbite.  
"Please, let me go and I promise to bring her back. Please don't kill me." Gideon said but Loki didn't want to hear it and he sped up the freezing process. He heard Gideon's heart stop and threw the corpse to the ground and was about to finish him off when he heard Thor's voice.  
"Brother, you need to calm down he's dead." he said and watched as Loki took the Ice Tear and returned to his normal state.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it that far." Loki said and he could tell that his teammates were shocked but they weren't afraid of him since they knew he did it for the right reasons. The kitsune had come out of hiding and let out a bark.  
"The flower is this way, follow me." the kitsune said and led Loki to the flower, the others tried to follow but the kitsune just growled and it padded over to Loki again so it can guide him. It stopped at a bench, and gave him a flowerpot to carry the flower in. The kitsune dug up the flower and Loki placed it in the flowerpot.  
"Thank you, my friend." Loki said with a smile  
"You're welcome and I hope you're reunited with your lover." the kitsune said cheerfully before running into the forest. The kitsune watched as Loki left and decided to transform into human form that had a full head of raven hair but it was short and had baby blue eyes. He smiled a smile just like Loki's, in fact, the kitsune was an Animorph version of the God of Mischief while his Azura was the Goddess of Mischief. They managed to get the flower home and Stephen made an elixir with the flower and added it to Azura's IV so it went directly into her bloodstream. Loki sat next to her bed while the IV bag slowly emptied, he wasn't paying attention to see that color was coming back to her cheeks and when the bag finally emptied is when he heard the heart monitor make steady beeps.  
"Strange! Bruce! Get in here!" he said almost on the verge of tears and heard the two running towards the room.  
"What's going on?" Stephen asked  
"Did something happen?" Bruce asked both of them clearly confused and as they walked into the room, they saw that she was finally awake and was holding Loki's hand.  
"Hey, guys." Azura said, her voice raspy from the loss of use and they only waved back. They removed her IV and helped her stand up so she can stretch. They let her change clothes and once they walked into the living room, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked to see who was back.


	6. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets ready for their teammate's big day

The team was shocked to see that the flower worked and she was up and about. Stephen and Bruce were right behind them to make sure that she didn't stumble backwards. They sat down and Bruce got her a glass of juice and some crackers just in case her stomach was acting up. Loki sat next to her and held her close like if he didn't have a hold on her, she was going to disappear again. Thor looked to see that Bucky was cooking dinner this time and went to see what they were having which gave Loki the perfect opportunity.."  
"I'll be right back, love." he said and motioned Tony to follow him to the lab  
"What's up Reindeer Games?" Tony asked once they were out of earshot  
"I want to marry Azura." Loki said keeping it to the point and Tony's eyes widened in surprise but he also had a smile on his face  
"Let me guess, you want to ask for my blessing?" Tony said not missing anything  
"Yes." Loki said knowing that Tony's tone was playful  
"Of course, you have my blessing but promise me that you will take care of her if anything happens to me." Tony said seriously  
"I promise." Loki said and Tony believed him, they joined the others knowing that they would have to ask Happy to take them ring shopping without anyone finding out but Tony knew that Natasha and Clint were always looking for new information. The next day, Happy came to pick up Tony and Loki to go ring shopping. They found the same jewelry store that Tony bought Pepper's ring from and Happy went to ask if they can do customized rings and he handed Tony a book with all the designs. Loki picked black Tungsten for both but a square cut emerald set between two square cut topazes for her ring and a regular cut emerald set between two regular cut topazes for his ring. Tony paid for the rings and they headed home. They got onto the highway, and was about halfway when "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC started blaring through the speakers on Tony's phone. He picked it up to see Azura's picture on the screen.  
"Hi, sweetheart!" Tony said trying to keep a straight face  
"Hey, where are you guys?" she asked  
"We were having a guys day and now on the way home." Tony said  
"Ok, but I'm letting you know that dinner's going to be ready soon." she told them  
"What's on the menu?" Happy asked since he knew that Tony always put his calls on speaker  
"Lasagna with Caesar salad and bread sticks." she told him  
"Alright, we're on the way home." Tony said and hung up, he was amazed at how he was able to fool her and they finally made it home. About halfway through dinner, Loki stood up and fished out the little black box out of his pocket and tapped Azura's shoulder to get her attention before getting down on one knee.  
"Azura, my love. You have giving me everything and more since the day I met you and I could never love anyone more than I love you. Losing you made me realize that it would truly destroy me if I were to lose you for good. So, Miss Stark, would you give me the privilege of allowing me to spend my every day with you until my very last?" he asked while opening the box to reveal the ring.  
"Yes, I will marry you!" she said, on the verge of tears and almost tackled him to the floor. She heard the team cheer while Loki slipped the ring onto her finger. Wanda got up since there was dessert as well. It was an Italian creme cake and it went well with the lasagna. Azura was so happy that she could barely sleep but she knew that she needed it so she can go dress shopping. Tony had told Loki that ring he helped pay for can be used as both an engagement ring as well as a wedding ring so there was no need to buy three rings. After getting her dress, which was a white sleeveless one, it was time for the ceremony and Stephen wanted to oversee the ceremony. Frigga and Odin had also showed up, with Thor being best man; Peter and Steve were groomsmen along with Tony; and Natasha and Wanda were bridesmaids. Loki wore a black tux and he was happy that Frigga walked next to him.  
"I'm so proud of you my son." she said and gave his hand a kiss for good luck  
"Thank you, Mother." he said with a genuine smile on his face. She went back to sit next to Odin while he faced Stephen, Tony was waiting to walk the bride and a smile grew on his face when he saw her.  
"You ready, sweetie?" he asked and she nodded while taking her dad's arm. Natasha's jaw dropped when she saw Azura walk up to them; Loki was confused for a second but when he saw her, he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat.  
"Who gives this woman away?" Stephen asked  
"I, Anthony Edward Stark give this woman away." Tony replied and he handed her to Loki before taking his spot next to Steve.  
"Friends and family, we're here to honor the bond forged between these two and bring them together in the ties of marriage." Stephen said and then he casted a blessing spell before continuing "Now, I believe these two of vows of their own that they would like to say." and nodded to the both of them.  
"Loki Laufeyson, you have been the moon to my stars, my friend, my rock and my shield and I promise to love you and to protect you until the end and ask if you would be my husband.?" Azura asked  
"I will." was the reply  
"Azura Stark, you've been the ray of light in my life ever since the day I met you. You have changed me for the better and I couldn't be more grateful for that. You have made me feel cherished and loved and continue to do so every day. So, I couldn't be happier that I'll be spending the rest of my life with you. When I lost you I felt as if my own life was over. It made me realize how much I truly need you. Without you I'm nothing and with you I'm everything. You make every day unique and special and I couldn't ask for a better companion. Will you be my wife?" Loki asked and they were both trying their best not to cry.  
"I will." was her answer  
"With that and the blessings of the Mystical Arts, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride." Stephen said  
"Gladly." Loki said before pulling her close for a kiss.  
"I humbly introduce Mr. and Mrs. Laufeyson!" Stephen said while everyone clapped for the newlyweds. The reception began with Azura dancing with Tony and Loki danced with Frigga. Then it was time to switch with Pepper dancing with Loki and Odin dancing with Azura.  
"I want to thank you for being there for my son." he said which caught her off guard for a second  
"Of course, I just want him to be happy that's all." she said and he nodded in acknowledgement before it was time to cut the cake. Azura handed Loki his piece but placing her hand on his, she pushed up and Loki's face was covered in cake. She grinned sheepishly and tried to be cute but he got her back with her piece.  
"I had a feeling that was going to happen." Tony said knowing his kid. The reception dinner went well and Tony handed them tickets to Bora Bora for their honeymoon. Their room was right above the ocean and they could go for a swim just by diving off the balcony. They spent a week there and once they got back to the United States, they were ready to spend the rest of their lives as husband and wife.


End file.
